This disclosure relates to liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices, and more particularly, to a plane-to-line switching mode touch screen panel LCD.
With the development of the modern information age, LCD devices have received increased attention for use as display devices. Although LCD display devices are typically somewhat more expensive than cathode ray tube display devices, their application range has been greatly extended due to their recognized advantages of being light in weight, slim in size, and low in power consumption. An LCD device displays images by causing liquid crystal cells which are arranged in a matrix shape in a liquid crystal panel to adjust their light transmittance in response to a video signal.
An LCD device may be classified into an in-plane switching (“IPS”) mode LCD device or a plane-to-line switching (“PLS”) mode LCD device according to the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules.
In the PLS mode LCD device, a common electrode and a pixel electrode with an insulating layer disposed therebetween form a fringe electric field in each pixel region and thus liquid crystal molecules disposed between an upper substrate and a lower substrate operate in each pixel region. The PLS mode, however, may be subject to static electricity because electrodes are formed on only one substrate, generating an electric field.
An LCD device can include a touch display panel through which data is input by pressing a display screen by means of a pen or a finger. However, as a result, the touch display panel can also be easily subject to static electricity.
To suppress the occurrence of static electricity, an antistatic layer made of indium-tin-oxide (“ITO”) is deposited at the back side of an opposite substrate of the LCD panel using the PLS mode and touch screen panel technologies. However, since the ITO used for the antistatic layer is different in deposition conditions from the ITO used for the pixel electrode and the common electrode, it is necessary to additionally manufacture the antistatic layer, which thereby increases costs. Furthermore, because the surface of the ITO used for the antistatic layer is exposed without a passivation layer, scratches may occur and thus defects may be increased.